


my pretty sleeper

by crybabyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk how far away tokyo is from where they live lololol, kageyama is a nerd, the title is from oh ms. believer by twenty one pilots btw, yama falls asleep on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyz/pseuds/crybabyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't everyday the guy you had a huge crush on fell asleep on you during a four hour train ride, but kageyama was just that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pretty sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunya/gifts).



they were on the train to tokyo, going to a combined practice with nekoma high school. normally, kageyama sat next to hinata on the bus, but he wasn't in the mood to hear hinata talk about kenma for the whole drive there. unfortunately, the only other seat available was next to yamaguchi. it's not that he disliked yamaguchi, in fact, it's pretty much the opposite.

kageyama has had a crush on yamaguchi tadashi for almost a year (roughly 9 months and 5 days, but he definitely wasn't counting). he loved the way he smiled, the way he laughed, and of course he loved his freckles. i mean, what wasn't there to love? at least, that's how it was in kageyama's eyes.

kageyama had listened to yamaguchi talk for two hours when the talking suddenly came to a stop. he looked over to find yamaguchi asleep, his head resting on kageyama's shoulder. kageyama was in complete shock. tadashi looked so cute, he couldn't wake him up!! what would he do when the bus stopped? butterflies came over him, but he tried his best to ignore them. he was a cool dude, he can't be seen freaking out over some guy, right?

an hour later, the smaller boy was still asleep. what would kageyama do? he didn't have the heart to wake him up, so he decided to just play with his hair. that's what you do when a cute boy is asleep on you, right? maybe not, but yamaguchi's hair sure was soft, and kageyama was enjoying not having to listen to anyone talk for awhile.

they arrived in tokyo 4 hours after they left, and yamaguchi was still asleep. kageyama, naturally, started to freak out. "yamaguchi, please, wake up!!" he said, in the sweetest voice he could manage. yamaguchi's eyes fluttered open, and kageyama thought that he had never seen him look so beautiful. but then he changed his mind, because that was lame.

yamaguchi reached for kageyama's hand walking off the bus, and kageyama had no clue what to do. "hey... tobio??" yamaguchi managed, still half asleep, and took kageyama's hand. "is this okay?" he asked. kageyama couldn't help but smile. "maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to sit next to yamaguchi anyway." he thought, smiling at yamaguchi. this would be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> INCASE U DIDN'T SEE the title is from oh ms. believer by twenty one pilots so yes ;-)


End file.
